


A Just Temptation

by Verabird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: Javert never meant to start fucking Montparnasse.He is sure Montparnasse tricked him into it, but that is besides the point. Now he succumbs to his temptation and allows Montparnasse to walk free of heinous crimes lest he reveal Javert's disgraceful secret to the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meianoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/gifts).



The raid was going as planned. No hitches so far, three criminals in manacles ready and waiting out in the street to be taken to cells, and another being quickly bundled away under his nose. Javert had not let his guard down just yet, he knew there was one further vagrant in the building ready to be brought to justice. From his spot staking out the ramshackle house across the road he’d counted five of them, cloaked by both the night and their black clothes. One after the other they’d stolen into the house assuming safety and had camped out there a whole night until Javert could summon the rest of his troops to conduct the arrests. Loathe though he was to admit it, Javert and the rest of his police-force operated frequently under a system of informers. It was one such informer that had tipped them off about this operation.

Javert glanced to his left where his lieutenant was waiting, pistol loaded and carefully held between steady palms. To his right were two other officers, less experienced, noticeable in the way they shook slightly.

“We’ll overpower him easily,” Javert muttered, his lips barely moving. “Have no fear.”

The youngest of the two gendarmes nodded and wet his lips nervously. He was not carrying a pistol, but instead had his hands clasped about a nightstick, freshly issued, shiny and new.

“On three.” Javert padded surprisingly softly across the ancient creaking boards all things considered and pressed his palm to the door. “One. Two. Three!” He shouted this last word and shoved the door with the bulk of his shoulder letting it collapse beneath his weight.

The man inside looked up with surprise, his hands pausing where they currently rested atop a heavy wooden chest with an ornate lock. He overcame his initial surprise within seconds and leaped to his feet. With the calm of a man who appeared to have faced two pistols head to head before, he stood to his full height and placed his hands behind his back.

Javert took in the scene, his eyes locking with the man, his mouth forming a grimace and his jaw locking. His heart had already begun sinking. He was unaware how much time had passed without him speaking until he heard his lieutenant cough to his left.

“Inspector? Should we bring him in?”

“No,” Javert said softly, barely a whisper.

“What? But, surely--”

“This isn’t him.” Javert was still staring levelly at the man opposite whose own lips had curved into a smirk. Javert shook his head slowly. “This is not the man I saw entering the house, he must have escaped via some other means. This is no more than an innocent civilian.”

Javert took in a deep breath and spoke as if the words pained him greatly. “It would be a great injustice to arrest this man. Monsieur, you are free to leave.”

Javert had to clench his fists to stop himself physically restraining the man as he walked past him with an air of arrogance. His whole body was tight with anger and he shook with the strain.

“Always a pleasure,” Montparnasse spoke softly, close to Javert’s ear as he passed. “Inspector.”

There were a few moments of tension before Javert gathered the strength to move again. His officers were staring at him, frowning in confusion. Javert waved in an awkward gesture to dispel them. “There is still justice to process. Downstairs and help your colleagues with the arrests if you please, then back to the Prefecture. I expect reports on my desk before the end of the day.”

“Inspector, should we mention--?”

“What do you think?” Javert cut him off before the youngest officer could finish his sentence. He waited until they had all left the room before letting his shoulders sag. He knew it was all his fault, he was fully aware that he had got carried away with the whole business, swept up in a tide of temptation, and now he had made his bed he would reluctantly lie in it. Or not so reluctantly as the case may be.

He counted to ten in his head, moving his lips silently, then descended the rickety stairs out into the alley. The streets were cobbled together with rough stones, several missing in places, and the houses seemed to weep, sagging inwards into the street, blocking out the light from above. The effect was seedy darkness. There was a streetlamp a few paces away, but the candle remained unlit. As Javert moved closer he noticed the wick had been removed altogether, likely stolen by an opportunistic beggar looking for warmth in their own home.

Javert walked slowly until he reached the end of the alley where it forked into two further dimly lit streets. With one movement he let out all the pent up anger and frustration, slamming his fist painfully into the wall beside him. He let out a hiss and winced in pain as his knuckles connected with brick.

“Careful,” A disgustingly smooth voice sounded from behind him. “You might hurt yourself.”

Javert spun on his axis and glared at the young man before him. He looked different in the natural light rather than the low burning candles of the rickety house. The light shone off his pale cheeks that only served to darken the cheek bones below. His lips were unnaturally red and his eyelashes dark and long. Javert liked to think he had no concept of beauty. He saw angels in the stained glass windows and illuminated pages of bibles, but this man was no angel. Yet, his visage was not tortured enough to be a demon. Javert blinked several times.

“Stay away from me,” He said, keeping his voice hushed, knowing that no one was listening anyway.

“We both know you don’t want that.”

If it had happened once then Javert could perhaps have brushed off any accusations that Montparnasse threw at a jury, but he was too deep now. They met almost regularly. Javert gained satisfaction and Montparnasse gained a status above the law. Javert kept an eye on his movements like a hawk, but it was no matter, reports of robberies went mysteriously missing, assaults failed to be filed correctly, Javert had even turned a blind eye to a poor man stabbed down the back of a court house of all places. He hadn’t seen the body himself, but reports had mentioned copious amounts of blood.

Javert thought surely his morals would take over at this point, but no, his stubbornness and pride weighed out. He could not speak. He knew he was a man of shame and disgrace, but public knowledge of that fact would do more than ruin him. It would damn him too.

“Get out of my sight,” Javert said, louder this time. “Why did you wait for me?”

Montparnasse laughed. “I merely wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving me. If it had been any other officer I would be sitting in a jail cell by now. They disagree with me.”

Montparnasse folded one arm across his body and brought the other hand up to his chin where he tapped his slender fingers in rhythm. “That being said, it would not have been long before you came by to set me free.” He pressed a finger to his lips thoughtfully. “I do so love to tell a good story.”

Javert raised his eyes. He felt like a wounded animal, cornered and vulnerable, the fight lost from him. He clenched his fist.

“Can I expect to see you tonight?” Montparnasse asked, his smile sly and playful, one eyebrow raised. “I have a free evening, I’m sure you can make time for me.”

“No,” Javert said flatly. “I’m busy.”

“Doing what?” Montparnasse ran his tongue over his upper lip and tilted his head back so he exposed the bare flesh of his neck just under his chin before it disappeared into the purple satin of his cravat. “Doing who?”

Javert scowled and ignored the question, although he could not prevent his face flaring up in a dark blush.

“Tonight then?” Montparnasse asked again.

Javert shot him another glare before he turned on his heel and stalked back down the alley without another word.

Montparnasse laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

 

Montparnasse’s apartments had not always been so comfortable. When Javert had first started coming here they had been decidedly run down and almost filthy. It was a wonder that Montparnasse always looked so attractively clean-cut when he came out of a dirty place like this.

A few handouts here and there, a few blind eyes to certain robberies, and Montparnasse’s hovel had upped in class and style. Not that Javert cared, he wasn’t here for that. Currently he had his arm pressed across Montparnasse’s chest as Montparnasse was slammed into the wall behind him.

Javert could not wait to wipe that smirk off his face. He knew he was simply succumbing to temptation and Montparnasse knew it too, but for a few moments he could believe he was in control.

“Ah, it always ends up like this,” Montparnasse murmured, his face inches from Javert’s. “I do wonder if you have run out of ideas.”

Javert pulled back on Montparnasse’s shoulder, only to slam him back into the wall. One hand moved up to grip his jaw tightly, fingers digging into cheeks, and he turned Montparnasse’s face away so that he could lean in and attack the side of his neck with teeth. Montparnasse let out a small sound of surprise, but it dissipated quickly into a satisfied gasp as Javert began to suck along his neck.

Javert could feel Montparnasse’s pulse racing beneath his tongue, hot-blooded, Javert saw red and he bit down without mercy. Montparnasse reached up with his hands in surprise as if to pry Javert’s forearm off him, but Javert was leaning in with his full weight and Montparnasse could barely move.

He breathed quickly for a few moments before laughing. “Perhaps you can teach an old dog new tricks after all.”

Javert pulled back and growled, his hand moving from Montparnasse’s jaw to grasp a fistful of hair. “Shut up!” He raised his other hand and slapped Montparnasse across the cheek, following it up with a swift backhand. “Just shut up!”

Montparnasse laughed harder at this. “And yet…” He let his tongue run along his lips, tasting the copper of blood that signified a split lip. “So predictable.”

Javert yanked hard with the fist gripping Montparnasse’s hair and shoved him unceremoniously towards the bed. Montparnasse tripped over the stead and put his hands out to stop him. “Now we’re getting somewhere,” He remarked, his tone still biting.

Javert tugged at the cravat round his neck, holding the strong black silk in one hand as he stalked towards the bed with a fearsome purpose. Montparnasse had already flipped himself over and was now leaning back against the head board, one hand drifting down to lewdly stroke his thigh. He bit his lip suggestively and ran his fingers higher. “See anything you like Inspector?.” He tilted his head back. “I know you do.”

Javert stopped in his tracks for a moment, then resumed his purpose. He took one of Montparnasse’s wrists in a strong grip and turned him again, dragging his hand high up his back and catching the other one to meet it. He shoved Montparnasse until he was face down on the mattress then rested his knee in the small of his back.

“You can be rougher,” Montparnasse said, raising his face from the pillow. “You know I like it. It doesn’t matter how hard you treat me because I like it, Inspector. You can never win.”

Javert finished tying his wrists with the cravat in silence, desperately attempting not to rise to the obvious bait. He was already hard beneath his uniform trousers, his cock straining to be free, and he could see that Montparnasse was similarly aroused.

He pulled on Montparnasse’s wrists, roughly guiding him onto his knees so that his arse was in the air as his face was pressed into the sheets. Javert unfastened Montparnasse’s trousers with a fumbled frustration and yanked them down past his ankles, pausing for a moment as he took in Montparnasse’s lily white skin. He always paused at this moment, as if giving himself the chance to stop, but there was the temptation before him, begging him to succumb. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath.

“Do you always pray before fucking me?” Montparnasse asked, his fingers wriggling and testing the strength of his bonds. “Tell me, does anyone listen?”

“One more word out of you and--”

“And what?” Montparnasse pushed himself with a little difficulty up onto his knees. “Or what Inspector? You’ll arrest me. You know you never can.”

Javert instinctively reached out and closed his hand around the back of Montparnasse’s neck. Montparnasse let out a gasp, but leaned back into the touch. “Kill me? Is that it? Oh Inspector, you truly don’t have enough blood for both ends of your body. Speaking of which…”

He shifted back as much as Javert’s hand would allow and felt Javert’s hard cock press into the small of his back through material. He rocked his hips, creating friction, until he heard a desperate moan escape Javert’s lips.

“Come on,” Montparnasse coaxed. “It’s too late to back out now.”

Javert closed his fist tighter and Montparnasse gasped in pleasure. “Death has always interested me,” Montparnasse said, his voice slightly strained. “I think perhaps I could learn to enjoy it in the circumstances.”

Javert moved his grip back into Montparnasse’s hair, pulling it down so that Montparnasse was forced to bend and press his face close to the sheets again. Javert fumbled with the fastenings of his own trousers, finally releasing his cock with a satisfied groan. Montparnasse eyed it with a smirk.

“Always the same.”

“Shut up.”

“So you keep saying.”

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

Javert’s fingers closed about Montparnasse’s jaw, forcing his mouth open, before pulling him down onto his cock. Montparnasse took his whole length without choking, he was well-practised, and he held Javert for a few moments, his mouth encompassing him, warm and wet. It was Javert who pulled back first.

“Too much already?” Montparnasse’s lips were already wet, saliva smeared on his cheeks. “Perhaps you could finish untouched. You’re so desperate for it. Tell me Inspector, does it get easier as you get older, or….harder?”

Javert shoved his cock back into Montparnasse’s mouth so deep and fast that Montparnasse choked and tried to pull back, but Javert’s fist was wrapped in his hair preventing him from doing so. Javert pulled back slightly, but not all the way, and then began fucking Montparnasse’s face with a reckless abandon. Montparnasse seemed surprised at first and struggled to adjust to the fierce rhythm as Javert’s cock speared his mouth and brushed the back of his throat.

Javert could not keep this up for long. As he looked down he saw Montparnasse looking up at him through sultrily lidded eyes, his lips somehow still curved into a smirk despite being wrapped around his thick cock. His eyes were bright and defiant. Javert saw Montparnasse’s hands twitch in their bonds, a small struggle, and it was this that sent Javert over the edge.

He came with a loud moan, throwing his head back and choking out a disgraceful whimper. He came down Montparnasse’s throat and held him in place until Montparnasse had licked and sucked every last drop.

He slipped out and remained still for a few moments. Montparnasse visibly swallowed and licked his lips before smiling. “Feel better? I’d wager you feel worse.”

Javert spared him a glance before looking away, focusing instead on fastening his trousers. Montparnasse shifted and tugged a little at his bonds.

“Is it the guilt? Is that the worst part? I wouldn’t know what that feels like myself, you must tell me one day.”

“Can you not keep your mouth shut for once?”

Montparnasse met Javert’s gaze, his eyes shining. “There is no one else to remind you of your shame.”

“For God’s sake!” Javert shouted in rage before darting forward and grasping the bonds around Montparnasse’s wrists. He sat swiftly down on the bed and pulled Montparnasse over his lap. Montparnasse yelped as he was thrust down and Javert pulled back sharply on his wrists sending a shock of pain through his shoulders. “I have had enough. Enough I tell you!”

He brought his heavy hand down on Montparnasse’s arse provoking a gasp of surprise. Montparnasse adjusted quickly however, and arched his back as best he could, ensuring his arse was as high in the air as possible, his body curved into a beautifully attractive line. He felt Montparnasse’s hardness jerk into his lap, and with each subsequent blow he caused more friction. He spanked hard in quick succession as Montparnasse whined and whimpered in perfect response to each one.

“Can you not leave me in peace?” Javert shouted, his hand falling across the back of Montparnasse’s thighs.

“It is too late for peace,” Montparnasse gasped out, though the amusement in his voice was evident. “You should not have taken me that first time.”

“Of course I should not!” Javert spanked harder still and Montparnasse let out an audible moan, less of a gasp this time and more genuine pain. “I have signed a pact with the devil, that is what I have done. I have given you my soul.”

“Your soul Inspector?” Montparnasse jerked forward and felt still more friction between his legs. He shivered and shifted his position so that his hard cock would rub best against Javert’s knees. The next blow from Javert’s palm was fierce and enough to trip him into a pleasant enough climax. He rode it as Javert’s next blows fell, each smack resonating loudly in the small room. “If this is your soul Inspector, then it was surely corrupted before I ever laid hands on it.”

Javert noticed Montparnasse’s body had gone limp beneath his hands and he yanked him up. He glanced down into the mess in his own lap and grimaced in distaste. “Could you not have warned me? Insolent boy.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Javert deposited him unceremoniously back on the bed and rose to move toward the wash basin that stood on a nearby dressing table. He splashed a little water on his trousers before picking his greatcoat up from where he’d left it hanging over the chair. He put it on quickly and drew it about him, making sure the stain was covered when he closed the coat completely. He breathed a sigh of relief. He could walk home in dignity at least.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” Montparnasse was lying back in the bed looking up at Javert. He fluttered his eyelashes and laughed.

“You can work your way out of that,” Javert said carelessly. “It isn’t tight.”

“But, Inspector, what about your lovely cravat?”

“I have others.”

“Exchanging presents now are we? How delightful. It's almost domestic.”

Javert closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, relishing in the moment’s silence when all he could hear was his own beating heart.

When he opened them, he deliberately didn’t spare Montparnasse a glance as he hurried to the door and rested his hand on the door knob. He paused for a moment before opening it, revealing the landing.

“Same time tomorrow?” Montparnasse asked, his voice light and delicate, but still it grated on Javert’s ears. Javert nodded, the motion almost imperceptible, before he escaped from the room out onto the landing slamming the door behind him.


End file.
